His Beloved
by hima-chan1824
Summary: Alaude x Reader, he fell in love with you, even though you were just too cheerful.
1. Chapter 1

Note: An Alaude x Reader fic. The world really needs more Alaude x Reader stories XD, Anyway, forgive me for errors and stuff.

* * *

Alaude was at England for another mission of some sort. He was not worried about other families, because he can easily beat them up without even trying.

While walking, he bumped into a girl. This girl had [hair length and hair color] hair; [eye color] eyes, and was clearly pretty. After bumping, he continued to walk.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?" You said as you cleaned yourself up.

"Why should I apologize? You were the one running in the street."

You pouted, knowing that he had a point. He somehow found that cute, but when he realized what he thought of you, he quickly left, wishing that he will NEVER meet you again.

"Anyway, my name is [Name]. What's yours?"

"Why are you curious?"

"No reason"

"If you don't have a reason, then forget about it."

"Okay, fine! Because I want to know more about you! Are you happy now?"

"You're actually interested?"

'_Duh, you're freakin' handsome_.' You thought.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"Alaude…"

"What?"

"My name is Alaude."

"I see, nice to meet you, Alaude."

"Hn, goodbye, I hope to never see you again."

"Wait! Why is that?"

"Because you're too cheerful, you're giving me a headache."

"You want me to be less cheerful?"

"Yes. That would make me more comfortable."

"Fine, anyway, shall we enjoy the day together?"

"Why?"

"Because I really want to enjoy the whole day with you!" You said, tugging his sleeve.

(I shall leave the whole day to your imagination. But end it at the park please.)

Both of you sat on the bench at the park, watching the sunset.

He told you about everything about him. Him being a sadist, a mafioso, a feared person, and anti-social. You weren't really surprised, so what if he was a mafioso? Him being feared, being a sadist and anti-social was actually your first guess when you bumped into him.

You have been spending your time with him for a month already, and you found out that you actually love him now.

Then both of you sat on the bench, at the park, the place both of you met for the first time. You tugged his sleeve, and smiled warmly.

"What is it [Name]?"

"Alaude. To others, you're some anti-social sadist who people fear. But for me, you are the sweetest person, that I...l-love."

He couldn't speak. He was too surprised, you actually loved him. Then he gave a warm smile, which somewhat surprised you. He kissed your forehead, and hugged you.

"Hn, I love you as well." He said in a very low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Alaude x Reader, with one sided Daemon x Reader :D. Anyway, forgive me for errors and stuff.

* * *

You got engaged to Alaude a long time ago when he was in England, but now, you're married to him.

He introduced you to Vongola Family, each one of them was nice to you, but it took a while to get along with G, the Storm Guardian.

But what surprised you, is that The Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, was very fond of you.

But of course, at the beginning, you thought Daemon was always like that, but your husband said that Daemon was never like this and told you to never let your guard down. But once again, you disobeyed and actually became friends with Daemon.

One day, your husband needed to leave for another mission of some sort. But before he could even leave, you complained again that he never

really spent time with you.

"Listen [Name], we did spend time together, remember when we first met?" He said. His hand that was previously buried in the pocket of his trench coat, brushed your [hair colour] hair.

"I'll come back as soon as possible. Are you happy now?" He said as he put his hand back to his pocket.

"Of course I am! I'm your wife, did you forget that?" you said, smiling. He just smirked and kissed your forehead. And then he finally left you to start with his mission of some sort that he never really told you about.

You went back home and sat down on your bed, you sighed. You lifted up your hand, and stared at your wedding ring. You still couldn't believe that the anti-social sadist Alaude, proposed to you.

Well, the proposal wasn't really the cheesy kind and so on. He just visited you at your house, tossed you the small box and said "Just agree." And waited for a reply from his beloved, which is you.

Well of course you agreed, you loved him, and he loved you back. And both of you were in an appropriate age to get married.

While dazing, Daemon came in.

"Oya, Oya. You seem to be in a deep thought. Let me guess, you're lonely because your beloved husband left you alone again."

"So what if I am?"

He sat next to you, which made you feel uncomfortable.

"Kufufu, why won't you just leave him?"

"Shut up, you pineapple!" You tried to hold back your laugh; you couldn't believe that you called him a pineapple.

"Oya, Oya, I'm not a pineapple. It was just a suggestion, don't take it seriously."

"Well it sounded like an order. Goodbye Daemon Spade."

"Kufufu, fine, I shall leave. Goodbye [Full Name]."

What he said wasn't a suggestion. He actually wanted you to leave Alaude and...be with him forever.

But you loved Alaude too much. Everybody knew that, if the Guardians find out you were leaving him, they might just choke from shock.

Daemon finally let it go after 3 months have passed after your conversation with him. He'll just have to bear seeing both of you as husband and wife.

* * *

They're somewhat OOC, so forgive me to the extreme D:


End file.
